


Watching Each Others Future

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Arianna is having none of Stoick's shit, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Bullied Hiccup, Bullying, Characters Watching Their Own Movies, Crying, Dragons, E. Aster Bunnymund Being an Asshole, F/M, Good Parent Queen Arianna of Corona (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Jack being Jack, Laughter, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eugene, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Moana, Protective Rapunzel, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Trauma, distorted vision, lots of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: I have gathered together all of the characters from HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled and Moana to watch their films together. Be prepared for laughter, sadness and a lot of chaos.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Sina Waialiki/Tui Waialiki, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 69
Kudos: 295





	1. Bringing Them All Together

Hiccup huffed as he slowly made his way towards the cove with his huge bag on his back, there was no way he could stay. He and Toothless had to leave while they still had the chance. 

Just as he was about to enter the cove a bright flash of light engulfed him. Similar flashes appeared all around the island gathering every Viking and dragon until there was not a single soul on the island of Berk. 

* * *

Jack gritted his teeth together as he glared hatefully up at the moon before he turned his back on it, but as he did a bright flash of light engulfed him. Similar flashes also engulfed the guardians and the children of Burges. 

* * *

Moana sighed softly as she stared longingly out at the ocean before suddenly she and her entire island were engulfed by a bright flash of light. 

* * *

Rapunzel smiled fondly after Eugene as he walked away from the fire only for a bright flash of light to engulf them both as well as all of the people of Corona. 

* * *

There was a great deal of screaming as a large group of people landed in a heap on the floor, only five people were spared from this as they landed off to the side though as soon as they saw the heap of people they couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Stoick screamed as the pile of people slowly detangled, many voiced their agreements as they shouted for answers. 

“You people are so loud” A female voice drawled which triggered those with weapons to draw them or well they would have if they still had them. 

“Show yourself, witch!” Stoick screamed causing a humourless laugh to fill the room.

“Witch? Well that’s a new one, and sorry to disappoint Stoick but I will not be showing myself” The voice huffed in amusement which made almost all of the Vikings grumble in anger at the dismissal of their chief. 

“Excuse me? But can you tell us why we’re here?” Queen Arianna asked nervously as she held her husband’s hand nervously. 

“Of course Queen Arianna, I like you so I’ll answer your questions” The voice quipped which just made the Vikings grumble even more while those from Corona puffed their chest’s out in pride. 

“The reason I have gathered you all here is to show you the future of four very important people” The voice announced, shocked gasps filled the room before everyone started talking at once. 

“How is that possible?” Jack mumbled to himself not expecting a response, he didn’t notice the four sets of eyes that were watching him. 

“Why magic of course” The voice said in amusement which made Jack jump in surprise. 

“Oh just so you know Jack everyone in this room can see you, I have made it so” The voice remarked casually, a nearly blinding smile appeared on Jack’s face. 

“Oi, what is that pest doing here?” Bunnymund questions rudely, Jack’s smile falters slightly.

“He’s here Aster because he is very important to the future, so I’d watch my tongue if I was you” The voice growled which made everyone stiffen up in fear. 

“Now with that out of the way please take your seats” The voice said in a calmer tone of voice as a wall disappeared revealing a movie theatre. 

“You’ll find your names on your respect seats” The voice remarked and slowly but surely everyone made their way to their seats. 

Hiccup side-eyed the stone area curiously as he sat in his seat which was next to the white-haired boy that the mysterious voice called Jack and that’s when something suddenly hit him. 

“Um excuse me but what’s your name?” He suddenly asked, ignoring the grumbling from the other Vikings. 

“You may call me Vigil” The voice said softly in a pleased tone of voice. 

“The first film you will be watching is called How To Train Your Dragon” Vigil stated as the screen came to life showing the HTTYD logo startling more than half of the audience, while Hiccup winced in dread. 

“Oh, I almost forgot” Vigil said suddenly and in a flash of light a large group of dragons appeared making half the audience scream while the Vikings tried to charge at them even without their weapons only to bounce off of an invisible barrier. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you, that barrier will keep out anyone who wishes the other harm” Vigil said in a dark tone of voice, shivers ran down almost everyone’s spines. 

“Now with that out of the way, please enjoy the show” Was the last thing Vigil said before the screen began to play and everyone whether they liked it or not quieted down. 


	2. HTTYD Part 1

**_[Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks Logo.]_ **

**_[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk.**

Almost everyone jumped in shock while those from Berk gazed down at Hiccup stunned as the said boy stared at the screen with wide eyes. 

**It’s twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

Most of the Vikings nodded along in agreement at this while everyone else stared baffled at them if it was that bad why in the world did they stay there. 

“All Frost can do is kill, there’s no way he’s one of us” Bunny grumbled to the other Guardians, not noticing that Jack had heard him and that his grip on his staff had tightened. He did more than just kill… right? 

**_[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o): It’s located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

“It’s not that bad, right?” Stoick grumbled questioningly to Gobber who just shook his head in disbelief. 

**_[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump t a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see serval structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it’s been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new.**

“Yeah, because of those stupid beasts” Snotlout grumbled as he glared at the dragons who just ignored the rude boy, most were to bust looking at the Night Fury who was sitting close to a human and had a weird contraption on his back. 

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

A few Vikings chuckled softly at this.

**_[We land on two sheeps grazing in the grass.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests.** **_(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)_ **

“What a greedy sheep” Jack chuckled along with everyone else, especially the Vikings. 

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…**

**_[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]_ **

A few people shrieked in fright, most notably was Rapunzel who not only shrieked but also catapulted herself into Eugene’s arm. 

“It’s fine Punzie, the dragons aren’t actually attacking” He said comfortingly and Rapunzel blushed as she pulled away from him. 

“Sorry” She squeaked sheepishly but he just smiled at her in amusement. 

Meanwhile, Stoick stared at the cowering figure of his son conflicted, he was very proud of him for doing so well in dragon training and was eager to see him defeat the Monstrous Nightmare but still, there was a small part of him that wanted to hide his tiny son away from the very dragons that had taken Valka away from him. He didn’t want to lose Hiccup as well no matter how different they were to each other he was still his son. 

**Hiccup (v.o): -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We’re Vikings.**

All the Vikings cheered proudly at this. 

**We have stubbornness issues.**

Everyone laughed while the Vikings grumbled unhappily and shot Hiccup nasty glares who just shrunk into his seat to avoid them. 

**_(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around)_ **

A few people cowered at the sight of violence. 

**My name’s Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it’s not the worst.**

“What’s wrong with it?” Stoick grumbled to himself while Jack turned to look at Hiccup with a curious look on his face. 

“What’s the worst?” He asked curiously and Hiccup blinked up at him in surprise before a smirk appeared on his face as he subtly pointed at his cousin. 

“His name is Snotlout” He said mischievously and Jack’s eyes widened. 

“Your kidding” He said and Hiccup just shook his head with an even wider smirk on his face, Jack couldn’t help but burst out laughing earning him a few startled looks. 

“I like you kid” Jack said as he bumped his elbow into Hiccup’s side with a bright grin on his face, Hiccup gave him a startled look before it morphed into a happy one.

**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn’t do that.**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” A random Viking grumbled and Hiccup gave him a deadpanned look before gesturing to the screen. 

**_[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. A nearby explosion from the blast of a teal Gronkle causes him to trip and a make Viking roars in his face.]_ **

**Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Moneni’!**

Everyone turned to look at Ack who flushed slightly in embarrassment. 

“I may have had one too many drinks before the raid” He said sheepishly earning him a few eye rolls from his fellow Vikings. 

**Hoark: What are you doing here?!**

**Viking: Get inside!**

**Viking: What are you doin’ out?**

**Phlegma: Get back inside!**

“Pleasant bunch aren’t they” Eugene muttered dryly with Jack and Moana nodding in agreement while Rapunzel tried to see the silver lining. 

“They were just worried, they probably just didn’t want him to get hurt” She said but Hiccup just snorted. 

“No this happens almost every time I step out of the house, with or without a raid” He muttered to himself but those closest to him heard and shared concerned frowns. 

Toothless let out a sad noise as he stared at his friend, he wished he could go comfort him but the other Vikings would notice and he didn’t want to put Hiccup in danger. 

**_[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]_ **

“Why does everyone always pick me up like that?” He grumbled to himself earning him a few amused chuckles from the others while Jack used his staff to hook his collar and then hoisted him up. Hiccup huffed and crossed his arms while almost everyone else chuckled. 

“It is very easy to pick you up” Jack said teasingly as he lowered his staff so that Hiccup could sit back down, Hiccup just huffed once more. 

**Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! Hat are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**Hiccup (v.o): That’s Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon’s head clean off of its shoulders.**

Stoick chuckled to himself, was that rumour really still around? 

**_(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air)_ **

All of the dragons winced. 

**Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

Stoick smiled proudly and turned to look at his son only to frown when he saw the slightly nauseated expression on his face. 

**Stoick: What have we got?**

**Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monsterous Nightmare.**

**Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

**Starkard: None so far.**

**_[Burning embers land on Stoick’s shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_ **

**Stoick: Good.**

Toothless puffed his chest out smugly at this earning him a fond eye roll from Hiccup, which went unnoticed by everyone except for Jack who raised a curious eyebrow but decided against saying anything. 

**Viking: Hoist the torches!**

**_[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_ **

**_[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_ **

**Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you’d been carried off!**

Hiccup shared an amused look with Gobber. 

**Hiccup: What, who me? Nah, come on! I’m waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn’t know what to do with all… (gestures to his skinny body) ...this.**

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst into mocking laughter with a few older Vikings joining them, Hiccup shrunk into his seat that was a private thing between him and Gobber. Jack, Moana, Eugene and even Rapunzel turned around to glare at them not that they seemed to care. 

Jack without even realizing placed a protective hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at Jack’s hand he hadn't really noticed earlier but Jack’s was really cold. 

Sandy watched the exchange and couldn’t help but to smile softly to himself even if Bunny didn’t think Jack could be a Guardian he knew that Jack was the best possible candidate for the position. 

**Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don’t they?**

Hiccup huffed and turned away from Jack to give Gibber another amused smirk. 

**Hiccup (v.o): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

“Who are you calling a meat-head you toothpick?” Gobber questioned and Hiccup grinned widely at him. 

“Why obviously I’m calling you a meat-head, meat-head” Hiccup said teasingly and almost everyone chuckled in amusement while Stoick frowned in jealousy at the exchange. 

**I’ve been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well…** **_littler._ **

“There’s nothing wrong with being short” Jack said cheerfully and Hiccup grinned slightly in agreement, sometimes being short had its advantages. 

**_[Scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_ **

**Stoick: We move to the lower defences. We’ll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**_[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

A few people chuckled in amusement at this. 

“You're certainly a sarcastic one aren’t you?” Moana said in amusement and Hiccup just grinned cheekily at her. 

**Viking: FIRE!**

**Astrid: Alright, let’s go!**

Astrid perked up ever so slightly. 

**_[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]_ **

“Oh so they get to be out and about but Hiccup gets shooed off when he’s just trying to get to his job” Eugene muttered and the others nodded in agreement while Hiccup stared at them in confusion, he couldn’t understand why they would try and defend him. 

**Hiccup (v.o): Oh, and that’s Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…** **_(dreamily) Astrid._ **

“Someone’s got a crush~” Jack said teasingly and Hiccup huffed as he pushed the colder teen away from him. 

Astrid stared at the screen with a slight blush on her cheeks before she shook her head and re-focused on the screen. 

**Oh, their job is so much cooler.**

“I disagree, I believe smithing is a much more rewarding job” North commented as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, a few people nodded in agreement while Hiccup hummed he had to agree throwing water on fire definitely did not look as cool as it once did. 

**_(Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_ **

“We look so awesome!” Snotlout cheered and all of the other teens made sounds of agreement while Astrid just smirked slightly in pride. 

**_[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_ **

“Again with the lifting me up thing” Hiccup grumbled before turning and pointing at Jack. 

“Don’t even think about it” He warned and Jack just grinned impishly as he pulled his staff away. Hiccup huffed and turned back to the screen while still side-eyeing Jack just in case he tried something when he turned his head away. 

**Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark.**

**Gobber: Oh, you’ve made** **_plenty_ ** **of marks. All in the wrong places!**

A few Vikings grumbled in agreement and Hiccup shrunk into his seat slightly. 

**Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I’ll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Hiccup winced and sent a subtle apologetic look towards the dragons who seemed indifferent to his comment, but he wasn’t subtle enough as this time both Jack and Moana noticed. They shared a look before deciding to leave it alone, Hiccup was clearly hiding something and they didn’t want to risk revealing whatever it was to his whole village. 

Meanwhile Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed at the idea of anyone ever dating Hiccup, even if he was top of the class in dragon training he was still just a Hiccup. 

**Gobber: You can’t lift a hammer,**

“I can lift one just fine” Hiccup grumbled to himself.

**You can’t swing an axe, you can’t even throw one of these!**

**_[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_ **

The dragons all winced at the sight of one of their own being taken down. 

“Weapons are overrated anyway, I could show you some martial arts if you want?” Jack suggested and Hiccup blinked in surprise. 

“Really?” He questioned and Jack grinned widely. 

“Yeah, you could use it to defend yourself against Snotface over there” He said cheerfully and a slight smirk appeared on Hiccup’s face. 

“Alright, I’ll take you up on that” He said in an almost excited tone of voice which just made Jack’s grin grow. 

**Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw if for me.**

**_[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]_ **

Stoick let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, even when Hiccup was inside he was causing a mess. Hiccup’s shoulders slumped as he noticed how disappointed his dad looked. He glanced up when he felt a hand on his knee and saw Moana had leaned across Jack and was giving him a comforting smile, he returned her grin and she nodded before patting his knee one last time and then went back to sitting properly. 

**Viking: Arggh!**

“That had really hurt” Someone grumbled but no one was sure who had said it. 

**Gobber: See, now this right here is what I’m walking about!**

**Hiccup: Mild calibration issue--**

**Gobber: Don’t you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to go out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all… this.**

“He just gestured to all of you” Rapunzel mumbled disapprovingly, Hiccup shouldn’t have to stop being himself just to gain the approval of others. 

**Hiccup: But, you just pointed to** **_all_ ** **of me!**

**Gobber: Yes! That’s it! Stop being all of you!**

Bunny huffed maybe Frost should take this advice maybe then he wouldn’t be so insufferable to be around. 

**Hiccup: Ohhhh…**

**Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.**

**Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw… Viking-ness… contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut burst out laughing while Hiccup shrunk into his seat, gods this was so humiliating. Jack, Moana, Eugene and Rapunzel all glared at the trio but they didn’t seem to care. 

**Gobber: I’ll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

“He’s like an exasperated father” Jamie giggled to his friends and they all laughed in agreement. 

**Hiccup (v.o): One day, I’ll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is** **_everything_ ** **around here.**

Hiccup sighed tiredly at this. 

**_[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronkles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

All of the Nadders frowned, surely they were more valuable than that? 

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would** **_definitely_ ** **get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles all preened slightly, a girlfriend was like a mate so that obviously meant they were better than the Nadders. 

**A Zipplebacl? Exotic. Two heads. Twice the status.**

The Zippleback cheered and bumped heads with each other. 

**Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**

**Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Catapult Operator: Fire!**

**Hiccup (v.o): And then, there’s the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

All of the Monstrous Nightmare’s puffed their chests out smugly. 

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

“But other than that they make lovely house pets” Hiccup said sarcastically earning him laughs from those around him while some of the Vikings gave him annoyed looks. 

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_ **

Jack shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the dragon and made a mental note to keep far away from that one. 

**Stoick: Reload! I’ll take care of this.**

**_[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_ **

All of the Vikings cheered for their chief while Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. 

**Hiccup (v.o): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the--**

**_[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_ **

**Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

All of the Vikings panicked and got down earning a few amused looks from the others while Hiccup just rolled his eyes and sent Toothless and amused look which he responded back with a gummy smile. 

“Awe” Rapunzel whispered to herself as she stared at the cute sight, she wanted to talk to Hiccup about his interaction with the dragon but quickly thought better of it. She had a feeling that if the rest of the Vikings knew he was being friendly with a dragon he would be in a lot of trouble. She frowned slightly as she turned back to the screen. 

**_[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_ **

**Stoick: JUMP!**

**Hiccup (v.o): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and… never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That’s why I’m going to be the first.**

“Sure you will be Useless, the only thing you’ll manage to kill is yourself” Snotlout mocked earning him laughter from Tuffnut and Ruffnut. He smirked smugly at his cousin only to shriek when he was suddenly blasted with ice, everyone whipped around to look at him before turning to look at Jack who had his staff pointed at Snotlout with an angry look on his face. 

“If I hear you insult Hiccup one more time I will freeze you where you stand, got it?” He growled and Snotlout nodded fearfully as he shrunk into his seat. Jack stared him down a little longer before he huffed and he sat back down, he glanced over at Hiccup who was staring at him in awe. 

“How did you do that?” He questioned and Jack grinned brightly as he spun his staff. 

“I’m a winter spirit, all the powers of ice and snow are under my command” He said cheerfully. 

“That’s so cool” Eugene muttered with wide eyes and the others nodded, especially Rapunzel who was so excited to meet someone else with powers. 

Bunny frowned as he stared at Jack before he looked at the still fearful Viking teen, All Frostbite did was instil fear and bring death. There was no way he would ever be a Guardian. 

**Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**

**_[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

“He’s not a dog” Rapunzel muttered to herself. 

**_[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_ **

Stoick groaned in frustration at the sight.

**Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!**

**Viking #7: Come back here!**

**Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” Stoick snapped and the two of them shrugged helplessly. 

“Did you really think I was coming back?” Hiccup asked and the two of them blushed in embarrassment which made almost everyone else laugh. 

**_[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_ **

**_[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_ **

**Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

A nearly inaudible growl escaped from Hiccup. 

**_[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_ **

**Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at. Gimme something to shoot at.**

**_[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_ **

There was total silence for about a minute before all of the Vikings burst into excited cheering. 

“I’m very proud of you Hiccup” Stoick said proudly and Hiccup gave him a weak smile. 

“Thanks, dad” He mumbled and his dad grinned before turning to Spitelout and started planning a search party to find the Night Fury, it had probably died by now but they could use the scales to make some armour for Hiccup. 

Meanwhile, Hiccup sunk into his seat and sent a miserable look to Toothless. 

“I’m so sorry” He whispered and Toothless let out a sad but understanding noise which only made Hiccup feel worse. Jack, Moana, Eugene and Rapunzel all shared a meaningful look, there was going to be a massive backlash soon they could just feel it. 

**Hiccup (cont): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anyone see that?**

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup’s bola launcher.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): Except for you.**

A few people snickered at this, even in mortal danger Hiccup was still being sarcastic. 

**_[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick’s attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_ **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed at Hiccup’s girly scream, Snotlout joined in half-heartedly but he kept glancing at Jack nervously. 

**Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!**

**Spitelout: Right!**

**_[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_ **

**Stoick: You’re all out.**

**_[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_ **

“Your faces” Jack snickered to himself and Hiccup huffed slightly in amusement. 

**Hiccup (v.o): Oh, and there’s one more thing you need to know…**

**_[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk’s food and livestock.]_ **

All the leaders in the room winced at the massive loss the Vikings just took. 

**Hiccup: Sorry, Dad.**

All of those that didn’t hear Hiccup earlier gasped in shock, how did someone as big as Stoick end up with such a tiny child? 

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

“I’m very sorry for not believing you sooner Hiccup” Stoick and Hiccup just rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“It’s fine dad, everything turned out well in the end” Hiccup remarked and Stoick hummed in agreement not realizing the actual meaning behind Hiccup’s comment. 


	3. HTTYD Part 2

**_[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_ **

Almost all of the parents in the room frowned at the rough handling. 

**Hiccup (cont): It’s not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let’s get a search party out there, before it--**

“Don’t worry son as soon as all this magical mumbo jumbo is done we’ll send that search party” Stoick said and Hiccup nodded while making sure his father couldn’t see the squeamish look on his face, as soon as this all was over he and Toothless would need to flee immediately. 

**Stoick:** **_STOP!_ ** **Just… stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter’s almost here and I have an** **_entire_ ** **village to feed!**

“I understand the stress of being in charge but you shouldn’t publicly shame your child for things that are outside of their control” Tui grumbled and Sina patted his arm to calm him down. 

**Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little** **_less_ ** **feeding, don’t ya think?** **_(A Viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say “Are you calling me fat?”)_ **

A few people snickered at this while almost all of the Vikings sent Hiccup nasty glares. ****

**Stoick: This isn’t a joke. Hiccup! Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?**

**Hiccup: I can’t stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It’s who I am, Dad.**

**Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

“So we finally agree on something” Hiccup grumbled to himself. 

**Get back to the house.** **_[To Gobber]_ ** **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

“How is that Hiccup’s fault? There was a dragon raid going on!” Eugene snapped and the others made sounds of agreement but all of the Vikings were very tight-lipped on the matter. 

“It will always be easier to blame the village screw up” Hiccup mumbled softly and Jack, who was the only one to hear him, frowned worriedly. 

**Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

**Snotlout: I’ve never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

Snotlout glanced nervously at Jack only to let out a breath of relief when he saw that he wasn’t paying him any attention, maybe his threat hadn’t been real after all. 

**Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…**

Jack tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, it seemed Hiccup used humour to cover up his hurt. They were very alike in that regard. 

**I really did hit one.**

**Gobber: Sure, Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: He never listens.**

**Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

Both Hiccup and Stoick sent a glare at Gobber who just shrugged dismissively. 

**Hiccup: And when he does, it’s always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.** **_[imitating Stoick]_ ** **Excuse me, barmaid! I’m afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!**

Almost everyone burst out laughing while the Vikings seemed torn, it was really funny and they kinda wanted to laugh but on the other hand that was also their chief being mocked and it could be considered treason laughing at him. 

Meanwhile, Stoick frowned, was that really how Hiccup thought of himself? He clenched his fists to his side and decided from now on he would show his son just how much he cared for him. 

**Gobber: Now, you’re thinking about this all wrong. It’s not so much what you look like, it’s what’s inside that he can’t stand.**

A few people winced at this. 

**Hiccup:** **_[Sarcastically]_ ** **Thank you for summing that up.**

**Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you’re not.**

**Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys.**

Both Moana and Jack sighed softly at this, they could both understand the feeling of just wanting to belong. 

**_[Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined._ **

Stoick groaned in frustration, Hiccup just did not know how to stay put.

**_The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]_ **

**Stoick: Either we finish them, or they’ll finish us! It’s the only way we’ll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They’ll find another home!**

“What’s stopping them from just moving to Berk?” Eugene questioned but all of the Vikings just ignored him so he huffed and looked at Hiccup who rolled his eyes. 

“They're not the brightest bunch” He snarked and the four of them huffed in amusement while a few Vikings who heard him glared angrily. 

**One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**Viking: Those ships never come back.**

**Stoick: We’re Vikings! It’s an occupational hazard! Now, who’s with me?**

**Viking: Today’s not a good day for me. I’ve gotta do my axe returns.**

“What a cowardly group” Moama snarked the other four snickered in agreement. 

**Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

**Phlegma: To the ships!**

**Spitelout: I’m with you, Stoick!**

“Oh” Hiccup mumbled to himself sadly, so that’s how his dad got so many people to go on those searches. He felt a few tears slip down his face but he didn’t even bother to wipe them away, he always knew the other Vikings didn’t really like him but to find out that they would rather risk death then be around him stung in a way that he couldn’t even begin to describe. He blinked a few times as he suddenly realized that he was being hugged by Jack, Moana, Rapunzel and Eugene. He grinned slightly and returned the hug. 

Toothless whined slightly as he paced in front of the barrier, he wanted to be able to comfort Hiccup as well. He glanced to his left when a woman appeared next to him, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses. She placed a finger to her lips as she waved her hand over his forehead. 

“I have made you invisible to everyone but Hiccup and the four comforting him, it will disappear when the truth about your friendship with Hiccup is revealed'' She whispered and he gave her a big gummy grin before he rushed over to Hiccup. He nudged the white-haired boy out of the way slightly, Jack raised a curious eyebrow but nonetheless moved to the side slightly so that Toothless could nuzzle Hiccup’s side so that he could also comfort his friend. 

Meanwhile, all those from Corona were glaring furiously at the Vikings, none more harshly then Frederic and Arianna. The loss of their princess had hurt them all in some way or another and the fact that the Vikings would so carelessly throw a child away angered them all. 

Stoick shifted uncomfortably, he hadn’t realized at the time just how bad that sounded, he glanced at his son and saw that he was being comforted by the four teens he was sitting with. More than ever he knew that he needed to fix his relationship with his son. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Rapunzel asked softly as she gently caressed Hiccup's face, He gave her a soft smile as he nodded. 

“Yeah I think I’ll be fine” He said and the four of them nodded before returning to the seats, though Jack made sure to stay close just incase which Toothless was mirroring as he laid his head down onto Hiccup’s lap. 

**Stoick: That’s more like it.**

**Gobber: Right, I’ll pack my undies.**

“What’s with you and undies?” Fishlegs questioned but Hiccup was quick to cut Gobber off. 

“You don’t want to know” He said in a panicked tone of voice, Fishlegs raised a confused eyebrow but decided it was probably better to listen to Hiccup on this one. 

**Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**Gobber:** **_[Sarcastically]_ ** **Oh, perfect. And while I’m busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself… what could possibly go wrong?**

“I can handle myself in the forge just fine” Hiccup grumbled to himself. 

**Stoick: What am I going to do with him, Gobber?**

**Gobber: Put him in training with the others.**

“So it was your fault” Hiccup huffed in mild frustration.

**Stoick: No, I’m serious.**

**Gobber: So am I.**

**Stoick: He’d be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**Gobber: Oh, you don’t know that,**

**Stoick; I do know that, actually.**

**Gobber: No, you don’t.**

**Stoick: No, actually, I do.**

**Gobber: No, you don’t,**

“You have so much faith in me” Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

“I was just worried, but now I know I didn’t need to be because you're the top of your class!” Stoick said proudly and Hiccup squirmed uncomfortably. 

**Stoick: Listen, you know what he’s like. From the time he could crawl he’s been… different.**

“There’s nothing wrong with being different” Eugene mumbled to himself. 

**He doesn’t listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow… I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls!**

“Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What’s with that?” Hiccup said in a perfect imitation of Gobber, earning laughs from almost everyone in the room.

**Gobber: Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What’s with that?**

Everyone's laughter increased tenfold. 

**Stoick: When I was a boy…**

“Oh, here we go” Hiccup grumbled as he rolled his eyes. 

**Gobber: Oh, here we go.**

Hiccup blinked in surprise before he turned to give Gobber a bright grin which he was quick to return while Stoick stewed in jealousy. 

**Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn’t question him. And you know what happened?**

“You got a headache?” Eugene guessed as he stared at the chief like he was crazy, Stoick just grumbled in annoyance. 

**Gobber: You got a headache.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

Hiccup slumped sadly into his seat earning him a cornered whine from Toothless. Jack frowned at the sight before trying to lighten the mood. 

“So did your dad ever try and make you bang your head against a rock?” He asked and Hiccup chuckled softly. 

“Yeah when I was ten, it gave me a concussion but that was only after I had asked him a hundred times why” He snickered and Jack laughed at the image of a tinier Hiccup repeatedly asking why to a frustrated Stoick.

**Gobber: You can’t stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won’t always be around to protect him. He’s going to get out there again. He’s probably out there now.**

A few people snickered at the irony of that statement. 

**_[A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.]_ **

“What did that poor book ever do to you?” Jack asked sarcastically earning him an unamused huff from Hiccup. 

**Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an** **_ENTIRE DRAGON?!_ **

**_[Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him, hitting him in the face._ **

A few people winced in sympathy while a few people laughed at Hiccup's misfortune. 

**_He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.]_ **

All the Vikings started cheering while Hiccup just hugged Toothless closer. 

“I’m so sorry bud” He whispered miserably and Toothless just cooed softly and nuzzled his face. 

**Hiccup (cont): Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**_[Hiccups steps on the seemingly dead dragon’s face but it is still alive and shoves him away]_ **

Stoick tensed nervously. 

**Hiccup: Whoa!**

**_[Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head,_ **

“You can do this Hiccup” Stoick mumbled to himself. 

**_Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): I’m going to kill you dragon. I’m gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I’m a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

Almost every Viking was on the edge of their seats waiting for Hiccup to deliver the final blow. 

**_[Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's laboured breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through._ **

Gobber frowned to himself, Hiccup wasn’t going to kill that dragon. 

**_The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged._ **

A few people tilted their heads curiously at this. 

**_Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh._ **

Stoick frowned in displeasure.

**_He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): I did this.**

**_[He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes._ **

A furious expression appeared on Stoick's face which was mirrored by almost every Viking in the room.

**_The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck._ **

A few startled and fearful gasps filled the room. 

**_Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound._ **

A few people once again tilted their heads curiously at the exchange. 

**_The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountainside, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints._ **


	4. Mini Interlude

There was total silence for about a minute before Stoick shot to his feet with a furious expression on his face. 

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!” He screamed as he began to march towards his son who had shrunk fearfully into his seat only to be stopped by ice being shot at his feet and the growling of a dragon that had suddenly appeared in front of his son. 

“Take another step forward and I’ll freeze you where you stand” Jack growled protectively with Moana, Eugene, Rapunzel and Toothless all backing him up. Stoick glared angrily at the teens before he turned his attention to his son who was staring at him nervously. 

“Your not a Viking, your not my son” He growled before turning on his heel to return to his seat completely missing the devastated expression on Hiccup’s face, Rapunzel quickly pulled him into a tight hug while the other three teens continued to glare angrily at Stoick’s retreating form. 

“How dare you!” Arianna screamed as she stormed over towards Stoick who had no time to react before he was being slapped in the face by the furious queen. 

“He is your son! How dare you cast him away for simply being merciful!” She screamed and Stoick just stumbled back in shock, Arianna glared angrily at him before she turned on her heel and made her way towards Hiccup. The three teens moved aside to let her through so that she could crouch down next to Hiccup and the blonde girl comforting him, then without missing a beat she pulled the poor boy into a tight hug. 

“Don’t you worry about him dear, I’ll protect you” She whispered softly as he broke down in her arms, she just gently ran her fingers through his hair. She glanced to her left at the kind blonde girl who was still hugging Hiccup only to furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw that her face looked fuzzy. 

“It’s not time yet for her identity to be revealed” Vigil’s voice said in her head softly and she frowned slightly in confusion before she turned her attention back to Hiccup whose tears were finally subsiding. 

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and the five teens chairs turned into bean bags chairs and there was also now there was a sixth one for Arianna. 

“I figured you’d all like to be a little closer together” Vigil commented, startling a few people who had forgotten about her. The four teens all sat down and huddled close while Toothless wrapped around them protectively. Hiccup rubbed at his red eyes as he glanced up at the kind women only to blush as he saw the tear stains on her dress. 

“Sorry” He whispered as he tried to pull away but she just chuckled softly and gently rested his head onto her shoulder. 

‘Don’t worry about it dear” She said softly and he sent her a shy smile. She startled suddenly when the dragon rested his head onto her lap, Hiccup chuckled softly as he ran his fingers down his scales. 

“Don’t worry he’s friendly” He said softly and Arianna simply nodded as he hesitatingly rubbed the dragon's head who cooed and gave her a gummy smile. 

Meanwhile, Stoick watched this all happen with an agitated look on his face. 

“Stoick-” Gobber began but was quickly cut off by Stoick. 

“Not now Gobber” He growled and Gobber sighed as he closed his mouth.


	5. HTTYD Part 3

**_[Scene cuts to the Haddock household, Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him]_ **

“Ha! Busted” Snotlout sneered earning him chuckles from Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Jack’s eyes narrowed and he lifted his staff but Arianna just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not worth it dear” She said softly and he huffed before reluctantly lowering his staff. 

**Stoick: Hiccup.**

**Hiccup:** **_(stops halfway up the stairs)_ ** **Dad! Uh… I have to talk to you , Dad.**

**Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.**

**Hiccup and Stoick:** **_(Simultaneously)_ ** **I’ve decided I don’t / I think It’s time you learn / to fight dragons. What?**

“Worst timing ever” Eugene groaned as he buried his face into his hands. 

**Stoick: You go first.**

**Hiccup: No, no,** **_you_ ** **go first.**

“I should have gone first” Hiccup grumbled to himself. 

**Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**

**Hiccup:** **_[Panicking]_ ** **Oh, man, I should’ve gone first! Uh, ‘cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough… bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--?**

“Really Hiccup? Small home repair Vikings?” Jack asked in amusement, Hiccup just groaned and buried his face into Arianna’s shoulder who just chuckled softly and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

**Stoick: You’ll need this.** **_[Passes Hiccup an axe]_ **

**Hiccup: I don’t want to fight dragons.**

**Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.**

**Hiccup: Rephrase: Dad, I** **_can’t_ ** **kill dragons.**

**Stoick: But you** **_will_ ** **kill dragons.**

**Hiccup: No, I’m really very extra sure that I won’t.**

**Stoick: It’s time, Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: Can you not hear me?!**

“He never does, why was I even surprised?” Hiccup muttered to himself. Rapunzel frowned sadly as she gazed at him sympathetically, she could remember quite a few similar conversations she had had with her mother. 

**Stoick: This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us.**

“No pressure or anything” Moana huffed. 

“He’s just trying to prepare him for being chief, he needs to start acting like a real Viking” Astrid snapped earning nods of agreement from the Vikings and glares from quite a few other people. 

“He shouldn’t have to erase everything that makes him him just to please you, he’ll make a great chief just the way he is” Jack snapped back earning him annoyed glares from most of the Vikings, what did this kid know about being a Viking? 

“Thanks, Jack” Hiccup whispered and Jack just gave him a bright smile. 

**No more of… this.**

**Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.**

“You get that a lot huh?” Eugene asked sympathetically and Hiccup sighed as he nodded. 

**Stoick: Deal?**

**Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

Jack winced slightly. 

**Stoick: DEAL?!**

**Hiccup: Deal.**

**Stoick: Good. Train hard. I’ll be back. Probably.**

**Hiccup: And I’ll be here. Maybe**

“Is that how all of your conversations with your dad go?” Moana asked and Hiccup let out a tired sigh.

“Pretty much” He muttered and the others shared displeased looks. 

**_[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]_ **

**Gobber: Welcome to Dragon Training!**

**Astrid: No turning back.**

**Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns!**

**Ruffnut: I’m hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

**Astrid: Yeah, it’s only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

All of the none Vikings gave them disturbed looks. 

**Hiccup:** **_[Sarcastically]_ ** **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

Laughter filled the theatre. 

**Tuffnut: Oh, great. Who let** **_him_ ** **in?**

**Gobber: Let’s get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

**Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or…?**

A bunch of Vikings grumbled at the reminder of Hiccup’s cowardice. 

**Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the** **_cool_ ** **Vikings?**

Jack huffed as he tightened his grip on his staff slightly, he wanted to freeze those jerks so bad. 

**Gobber:** **_[to Hiccup]_ ** **Don’t worry. You’re small ad you’re weak. That’ll make you less of a target! They’ll see you sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

“Thanks, Gobber, real motivating” Hiccup drawled sarcastically as he glanced at the blacksmith who just gave him a cheery grin. 

“Your welcome lad” He said simply and Hiccup huffed in amusement as he turned back around, at least Gobber didn’t seem to hate him for not killing a dragon.

**Gobber (cont): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!**

**Fishlegs: Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

Fishlegs flushed slightly as he noticed the curious stares he was getting from a few people. 

Meanwhile, all of the Deadly Nadders were staring at each other wondering what the Viking hatchling was talking about. 

**Gobber: The hideous Zippleback!**

**Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth times two.**

All of the Hideous Zippleback tilted both of their heads curiously. 

**Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!**

**Fishlegs: Firepower: fifteen.**

All of the Monstrous Nightmares simply huffed not really caring about what the Viking hatchling was saying. 

**Gobber: The Terrible Terror!**

**Fishlegs: Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!**

All of the Terrible Terrors let out excited chirps, they didn’t really understand what the Viking hatchling was talking about but they liked to be included. 

**Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

Everyone chuckled while Fishlegs blushed even more. 

**And… the Gronkle!**

**Fishlegs:** **_[whispering]_ ** **Jaw strength: eight.**

“Honestly you're as big of a nerd as Useless over there” Snotlut jeered and the twins laughed while Fishlegs shrunk into his seat uncomfortably.

“Nope, I can’t let it go” Jack muttered as he shot up and blasted Snotlout freezing him to his chair earning shrieks from Snotlout and the Twins. 

“I gave you a warning, don’t test me again” Jack growled before he flopped back down onto his seat, he glanced at Arianna with an apologetic look. She just smiled softly and patted his shoulder. 

“It’s alright dear” She said softly and he gave her a bright grin, was this what it felt like to have a mom? 

Meanwhile Bunny was giving Jack a nasty look, all he was doing was instilling fear he was no better than Pitch. 

**Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren’t you gonna teach us first?!**

“I believe in learning on the job” Hiccup said in a perfect imitation of Gobber earning a couple of laughs from everyone. 

**Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.**

Their laughter increased. 

**_[releases Gronkle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Today is about survival. If you get blasted…** **_you’re dead!_ ** **Quick! What’s the thing you’re going to need?**

**Hiccup: A doctor?**

“No, you’ll need one of those after” Jack quipped and Hiccup huffed in agreement/amusement. 

**Fishlegs: Plus five-speed?!**

**Astrid: A shield!**

Astrid’s parents puffed out their chests in pride. 

**Gobber: Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shied! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**

**_[All the recruits head fo the shields]_ **

**Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!**

**Ruffnut: There’s like a million shields!**

The twins' parents groaned and shook their’s heads in disappointment. 

**Tuffnut: Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers.**

**_[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut’s head]_ **

**Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

**_[The Gronkle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]_ **

**Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you’re out!**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut:** **_[Dazed]_ ** **What?**

A few people chuckled at this. 

**Gobber” Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon’s aim!**

**_[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronkles shake its head, confused]_ **

All of the Vikings leaned forward fascinated to see exactly how the noise affected the dragons. 

Meanwhile, the dragon's all shook their heads in confusion at the noise. 

**Gobber (cont): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?**

**Snotlout: Five?**

**Fishlegs: No, six!**

Fishlegs’ parents puffed out their chests in pride. 

**Gobber: Correct, six! That’s one for each of you!**

**_[Fishlegs’ shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]_ **

Quite a few people laughed at this. 

**Gobber (cont): Fishlegs, out.** **_[to Hiccup hiding behind a plank]_ ** **Hiccup, get in there!**

“I think you were doing that smartest thing” Eugene commented and the others nodded in agreement if the whole point was to not get hit then didn’t Hiccup have the best strategy?

**Snotlout:** **_[to Astrid]_ ** **So, anyway I’m moving into my parents’ basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!**

Astrid huffed and shook her head in disgust. 

**_[The Gronkle fires at Snotlout]_ **

**Gobber: Snotlout! You’re done!**

Spitelout shook his head in disappointment. 

**Hiccup: So, I guess it’s just you and me, huh?**

**Astrid: Nope, just you.** **_(runs away, leaving Hiccup)_ **

**_[The Gronkle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]_ **

Stoick felt a small spike of fear shoot through his heart. 

**Gobber: One-shot left! Hiccup!**

**_[The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank._ **

Fearful gasps filled the theatre. Toothless growled slightly at the sight of his friend in danger but Hiccup was quick to calm him down. 

**_Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.]_ **

A few people let out breaths of relief. 

**Gobber (cont):** **_(rattled, but masking it)_ And that's six! _[Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.]_**

**Gobber (cont):** **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. _[Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.]_**

**Gobber (cont): Remember… a dragon will always,** **_(with a stern look to Hiccup)_ ** **always go for the kill.**

Jack and a few others glanced at Toothless curiously, because if a dragon always went for the kill then why didn’t this one? 

**_[He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.]_ **

Hiccup winced at the reminder of just how close he had been to nearly getting blasted. 

**_[Hiccup, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.]_ **

“Why would you go back!” Someone shouted in alarm and Hiccup simply shrugged. 

“I was curious” He said which earned him a few groans of frustration at his lack of self-preservation. 

**Hiccup: So… why didn’t you?**

**_[He drops the bola and pressed on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an… Isolated Cove complete with a pristine spring pool._ **

“It's so pretty!” Rapunzel gasped and a few people nodded in awe. Even most of the Vikings were stunned as they never knew something so pretty was on their island. 

**_He scans the high stone walls… then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): Well this was stupid.**

“Yes, it was” Someone grumbled and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. 

**_[Suddenly, the Night Fury blasts past him._ **

A few gasps filled the theatre while a couple of Vikings ducked down out of instinct. 

**_Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.]_ **

“Why doesn’t he just fly away?” Jack mumbled to himself as a sick feeling filled him as he came to a sudden realization. 

Meanwhile, Hiccup hugged Toothless tightly, he will always feel guilty for stealing Toothless’ ability to fly from him. 

**_[Hiccup grins, excited t see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily.]_ **

The sick feeling grew in Jack as he sadly watched the downed dragon, the idea of never being able to fly again was a horrifying thought and he felt nothing but sorrow for the poor dragon. 

**_[As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.]_ **

“That's a beautiful drawing Hiccup” Rapunzel said in awe and Hiccup smiled softly at the compliment. 

“Thanks” He said shyly which just earned him a bright smile from the blonde. 

**_[The Night Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Night Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water’s edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them… but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened]_ **

“Why can’t he just fly away?” Someone questioned in confusion and Hiccup just tightened his hold on Toothless. He glanced up when he felt something cold and saw that Jack had shuffled over and was gently petting Toothless’ head, he met the other boy's eyes and immediately knew that Jack understood what had happened. 

**Hiccup: Why don’t you just… fly away?**

**_[On Hiccup as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon’s tail._ **

“A downed dragon is a dead dragon” Gobber mumbled to himself as he glanced at Hiccup who was hugging the dragon close alongside the white-haired boy. 

**_He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cover. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare. ]_ **

A few people tilted their heads curiously once more. What did that stare mean? 


	6. HTTYD Part 4

**_[Scene cuts to the Meade Hall A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges]_ **

**Gobber (o.s.): Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in today?**

**_[The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit]_ **

**Astrid: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

**Ruffnut (Sarcastic): Yeah. We noticed.**

A few people chuckled at this while Astrid just scowled. 

**Snotlout (Grabbing Astrid’s hand) No, no, you were great. That was so ‘Astrid’.**

Astrid huffed and rolled her eyes in disgust. 

**Gobber: She’s right, you have to tough on yourselves.**

**_[Creak. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall. Sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

“Your just opening him up for bullying” Rapunzel scolded unhappily. 

**_[He tries to take a seat at the table…_ **

**Ruffnut: He showed up.**

“Things would have been a lot simpler if I had skipped” Hiccup muttered to himself. 

**Tuffnut: He didn’t get eaten.**

**_… but the other recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.]_ **

Jack frowned at the screen and placed a comforting hand on Hiccups shoulder who smiled gratefully at the gesture. 

**Astrid: He’s never where he should be.**

**Gobber: Thank you, Astrid.**

**_[Gobber stands]_ **

**Gobber (cont): You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

**_[Gobber lays a giant book in the centre of the table.]_ **

“That’s a big book” Someone muttered. 

**Gobber (cont): The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

A few people perked up curiously at this. 

**_[A rumble of thunder shakes the hall, Rain pours down outside.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): No attacks tonight, Study up.**

**_[Gobber exists into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.]_ **

“You left a bunch of teenagers alone and expected them to read a book?” Moana asked as she turned to face Gobber who simply shrugged. 

“Yeah that’s a recipe for disaster” Eugene muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. 

**Tuffnut:** **_(you’ve got to be kidding)_ ** **Wait, you mean read?**

**Ruffnut: While we’re still alive?**

A few people rolled their eyes at this. 

**Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

“So your prepared to face them and not get killed?” Jack remarked baffled as he gave Snotlout a disbelieving look, Snotlout just huffed and ignored him. 

**Fishlegs: Og! I’ve read it like, seven times.**

“Well, at least one of you will be prepared” North remarked and Fishlegs puffed his chest out proudly. 

**There’s this water dragon that sprays bowling water at your face. And there’s this other one that buries itself for like a week…**

**_[The teens stares as Fishlegs goes on too long.]_ **

**Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…**

“Sure there was” Hiccup quipped and Jack snickered in agreement. 

**Ruffnut: ...but now…**

The twin's parents shook their heads in disappointment. 

**_[Snotlout gets up to go]_ **

**Snotlout: You guys read, I’ll go kill stuff.**

Spitelout shook his head in disappointment, no wonder Hiccup was doing better then Snotlout in class. 

**_[The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow]_ **

**Fishlegs: Oh and there’s this other one that has these spines that look like trees…**

**_[Astrid is the last to go]_ **

**Hiccup: So Uh guess we’ll share-**

**Astrid: Read it.**

**_[She pushes it toward him and leaves]_ **

Hiccup sighs softly and Jack patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

**Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I’ll see you-**

**_[Slam]_ **

Arianna frowned disapprovingly. 

**Hiccup (cont): Tomorrow. Sigh.**

**_[Dissolve to: Int. great hall - late at night. On Hiccup’s hand opening the massive book. Thunder booms outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles, he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o.): Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**_[Hiccup turns the page]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o.) (cont): Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea saves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

A few people shifted uncomfortably at the description. 

Meanwhile, all of the Thunderdrums tilted their heads curiously at the description. 

**_[Hiccup’s eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o.) (cont): Timberjack, This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees…**

All of the Timberjacks puffed their chests out smugly. 

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**_[The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.]_ **

“What the hell?” Eugene questioned as everyone stared at the screen with creeped out expressions. 

**Hiccup (v.o.) (cont): Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

All of the Scauldron’s perked up. 

**_[The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows, Hiccup is startled, but presses on]_ **

“Your quite brave Hiccup” Rapunzel said warmly and Hiccup smiled softly in return. 

**Hiccup (cont): Changewing, Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Hill on sight.**

All of the Changewings huffed slightly. 

**_[He begins flipping through the pages, A blur of dragons…]_ **

**Hiccup (CONT): Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper.**

Gobber smirked to himself. 

**Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out.**

Someone threw up in the background. 

**Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…**

**_[Hiccup finally lands upon the page he’s been looking for]_ **

**Hiccup (v.o.) (cont): Night Fury.**

**_[It’s blank - no image, save for a few, sparse details.]_ **

A few people tilted their heads curiously. 

**Hiccup (cont): Speed unknown, Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it doesn't find you.**

**_[Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book’s blank page and considers it. Close on the drawing of Toothless…]_ **

“Imagine all of the information we can gather now that there is a weakened Night Fury on the island” Fishlegs commented and a few Vikings nodded thoughtfully in agreement. Meanwhile, Hiccup tightened his grip on Toothless protectively. 

Everyone blinked in confusion when the screen turned off. 

“I think nows a good time for a break” Vigil remarked and there was suddenly a bright flash of light from the back of the theatre. 

“Enjoy some food” She said before going silent, everyone turned around and saw a whole buffet of different kinds of foods from each of their cultures. 

“Alright! Let's enjoy our break!” Rapunzel cheered as she dragged Eugene towards the buffet with everyone slowly following suit. 


	7. Lunch Break

“You should eat something Jack” Rapunzel scolded lightly at the boy as he floated over Hiccup as he grabbed his own food. Eugene and Moana glanced up at him curiously as well, this food was really good so why wasn’t he eating.

“I’m fine” Jack muttered distractedly as he eyed the Guardians who were all huddled together whispering, Bunny seemed to be giving a very passionate speech. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Hiccup asked as he glanced up at Jack who tore his eyes away from the Guardians to give him a reassuring smile.

“I’m a sprit remember? I don’t really need to eat to sustain myself” He said casually and Hiccup hummed in understanding alongside the others. He glanced back down just in time to see Toothless trying to steal a piece of fish off of his plate. 

“No Toothless this is my food, go eat with the other dragons” He ordered as he pointed at the piles of fish that the others dragons were eating. Toothless whined before he slunk off to go eat with the other dragons. Hiccup nodded approvingly only fro his eyes to widen as Jack snatched up the piece of fish off of his plate, he glanced up just in time to see Jack pop it into his mouth. 

“I thought you said you didn’t need to eat” He accused as the other three chuckled softly to themselves. Jack grinned impishly at him as he landed back onto the ground. 

“I don’t need to but I can if I want to” He said cheekily as he stole another piece of fish from Hiccup earning him a groan from the Viking and laughter from the others. 

“What is this by the way?” Jack asked as he popped the fish into his mouth, earning him confused looks from the others. 

“It’s fish? Have you never had fish before?” Eugene asked and Jack shrugged uncomfortably. 

“I don’t really do open bodies of water unless there frozen over” He revealed and Moana stared at him scandalized. 

“Why not?” She asked and Jack rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, he did not like the way this conversation was going. 

“I don’t know what it is about it but it’s always made me uncomfortable” He said tensely and the others shared curious looks, there was definitely more to it than that but they decided not to pry. 

“What other kinds of food have you never had?” Eugene asked and hummed as he rocked on the heels of his feet. 

“A lot, I can’t really make my own since me and fire do not mix nor can I go somewhere to eat” He said and the others shared another curious glance. 

“Why not?” Rapunzel asked and Jack gave her a sad little smile. 

“Normally people can only see me if they believe in me… and no one has ever believed in me” He revealed while muttering the last part to himself but not quietly enough that the others didn’t hear him. 

“So no one has ever been able to see you? What about the other spirits?” Hiccup asked worriedly only to wince when he noticed the way Jack’s shoulders slumped slightly. 

“Most don’t really like me so they choose to pretend that I don’t exist” He muttered as he shook his head bitterly, the others shared a sad look at this. 

“Oh, Jack” Rapunzel said sadly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder only fro him to flinch away from it. He gave them a bright grin that did not reach his eyes at all as he hovered above the ground again. 

“I’m gonna head back to our seats, this thing is probably going to start again soon” He said quickly before he flew off leaving the others to watch him flee sadly, 

“How long do you think he was alone for?” Moana asked softly but all the others could do was shrug, until they watched his tale or he told them himself they wouldn’t have a clue. 

Jack sighed as he slumped into his seat, that had gotten really uncomfortable really quickly. 

“Are you alright dear?” Arianna asked as she took her own seat, Jack gave her a soft reassuring smile that Arianna did not buy in the slightest. 

“I’m fine” He said but Arianna just gave him a sad look before she opened her arms up and gave him an expecting look. He hesitated for a moment before he allowed himself to be pulled into the hug which he practically melted into. Arianna smiled softly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair not caring about his cold temperature in the slightest. 

Eventually, everyone made it back to their seats and Jack pulled away from Arianna, he gave her a shy smile which she returned with a warm one. 

“Thank you… I really needed that” He said shyly and she just gently ran her fingers through his hair once more. 

“Think nothing of it dear” She said softly and his smile grew ever so slightly just as the screen came back to life one again.


	8. HTTYD Part 5

**_[Cut to: Ext. High Seas - Dawn]_ **

**_[A painted Dragon, with a sword run through it._ **

The dragons shifted uncomfortably. 

**_It’s the billowing sail of Stoick’s ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.]_ **

**Stoick: I can almost smell them.**

A couple of dragons attempted to sniff themselves curiously earning them chuckles from the none Vikings. 

**They’re close. Steady.**

**_[Stoick raises his gaze to… an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening_ **

“They’ll never be able to navigate that” Tui remarked and some of the other villagers nodded in agreement. 

**_On deck the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Soick is considering.]_ **

**Stoick (cont): Take us in.**

**_[The helmsman steers Stoick’s ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.]_ **

**Viking: Hard to port… for Helheim’s gate.**

**_[The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A beat. Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering woods. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash]_ **

Almost everyone stared at the screen horrified while the Vikings just stared at the screen somberly. 

**_[Cut to: Ext. Training Grounds - Ring - Day)_ **

**_[Close on a dragon painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.]_ **

**Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

“Was that really the best time to be asking those questions?” Jack asked and Hiccup chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

**_[KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup’s hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup’s yelps and runs]_ **

**Gobber: Focus Hiccup! You’re not even trying.**

Gobber shook his head, he swears that that boy was going to be the death of him. 

**_[Cut back to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber class orders from above.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Today… is all about attack.**

**_[The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

“I feel like that might be difficult for some of them” Eugene muttered as he eyed the other Viking teens. 

**_[The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs’ ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.]_ **

A few people winced while others marvelled at Fishlegs strength. 

**Fishlegs: I’m really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

“Welcome to the club” Hiccup snarked earning him a couple of snickers and an eye roll from Gobber. 

**Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

**_[Ruffnut and Tuffnut rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder;s nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can’t see them. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are smashed together - too close for comfort]_ **

The twin's parents winced as they realized what was about to happen. 

**Ruffnut (whispered): Do you ever bathe?**

**Tuffnut: If you don’t like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**Ruffnut: How about I give you one!**

**_[Ruffnut and Tuffnut shove each other, till their movement and noise give them away. The Nadder attacks, snapping at both of them.]_ **

**Gobber: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

A bunch of people chuckled at this. 

**_[Hiccup waders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.]_ **

**Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

“Really Hiccup?” Moana questioned and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed in embarrassment. 

**Gobber: No one’s ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

**Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically…**

**Astrid (whispered): Hiccup!**

**_[She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.]_ **

Astrid glared at the screen in frustration while Snotout smirked proudly completely ignorant of the annoyed and exasperated looks he was being given. 

**Snotlout: Watch out babe. I’ll take care of this.**

Astrid glanced at Snotlout and wondered if she could get away with murdering him, sure he was the Chief's nephew but they had Hiccup no matter how big of a traitor he was being anyone would be better then Snotlout. 

**Astrid: Hey!**

**_[Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him]_ **

“Maybe you should stay out of the way of people who actually know what they're doing” Jack suggested and Snotlout just glared angrily at him if he wasn’t so afraid of being shot with ice again he would have probably said something very rude. 

**Snotlout (defensive): The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don’t have time right now!**

Spitelout shook his head in disappointment and Snotlout deflated slightly. 

**_[The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast._ **

“She’s good” Jack remarked and Astrid felt her chest swell with pride, Jack was in her good books after he blasted Snotlout so his opinion actually meant something to her even if she had yet to actually speak with him maybe she could convince him to help her murder Snotlout. 

**_Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.]_ **

A bunch of people groaned in exasperation while Hiccup just chuckled sheepishly. 

**Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat.**

“You do act like a cat” Hiccup mused as he rubbed Toothless’ head who just gave him a gummy smile in response. 

**Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

“A real Viking would have killed it” Snotlout sneered only to tense up when Jack sent him a nasty glare, he let out a relieved sigh when he wasn’t blasted with ice again. 

**Gobber: Hiccup!**

**Astrid: -Hiccup!**

**_[Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos towards him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess._ **

**Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

Hiccup blushed slightly while Astrid just rolled her eyes. 

**Ruffnut: She could do better.**

Astrid glances between the other Vikings teens and thought, could she really? It didn’t really look like it. 

**_[The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust]_ **

**Hiccup:** **_(struggling to untangle)_ ** **Just… let me… why don’t you…**

**_[The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor._ **

A couple of people tensed worriedly. 

**_Astrid untangled herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup’s shield… which is attached to him limp, gangly arm. She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free, still burrowed into the shield._ **

Hiccup winces, that had really hurt. 

**_She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder’s nose. It yelps and scurries off._ **

**Gobber: Well done, Astrid.**

**_[Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.]_ **

**Astrid: Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents’ war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you’re on.**

**_[She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.]_ **

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself uncomfortably, his discomfort only grew when he heard the muttered agreements coming from the other Vikings.

“I think we know whose side he’s chosen” Stoick muttered angrily as he glared at Hiccup who shrunk even further into his seat. He let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly blasted with ice from a pissed off winter spirit. 

“He is your son, if he has chosen the dragons over you then I think your the one who needs to change, not him” Jack snapped as he glared angrily at the Viking. 

“How dare you attack the Chief!” A Viking shouted angrily as he and several other Vikings got to their feet, reaching for weapons that weren’t there once again. 

“He’s defending Hiccup who you are all so quick to villainize when all he’s done is show compassion!” Moana snapped as she stood next to Jack with Rapunzel and Eugene following suit. 

“He’s a worthless freak who should have been killed alongside Valka!” Another Viking shouted and Hiccup covered his mouth as he let out a choked off sob. Arianna quickly wrapped him up in a hug as she shot the man a glare only for her eyes to widen in surprise when she saw the colour drain from Stoick’s face before it became red in anger as he whirled around. 

“Don’t you dare speak her name” He growled dangerously and the Viking backed away fearfully. 

“ **THAT IS ENOUGH!** ” Vigil shouted angrily as a purple light encased everyone standing and forced them back into their seats. 

“I better not have to intervene again” Vigil threatened before going silent once again. There was total silence for a whole ten minutes before the screen started playing again. 


	9. HTTYD Part 6

**_[Cut to: Ext.Cove - Magic hour - Close on]_ **

**_[A fish… being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup [eeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously._ **

“You went back again?” Someone questioned in exasperation and Hiccup chuckled as he wiped his remaining tears away. 

“I’m a curious person” He replied which earned him a couple of groans, he couldn’t help but chuckle once again. 

**_Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A beat, then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him… ready to pounce._ **

A bunch of people tensed worriedly. 

**_Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms._ **

A few people let out breaths of relief. 

**_As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it’s missing teeth.]_ **

“I thought you had teeth?” Jack muttered as he glanced down at Toothless curiously who just gave him a gummy smile in response. 

**Hiccup: Huh. Toothless. I could’ve sworn you had…**

**_[A set of razor teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish._ **

A bunch of people jumped in surprise. 

**_Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): … teeth.**

“That’s so cool!” Jack said as he grinned down at Toothless who continued to grin happily. 

**_[The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.]_ **

A few people tensed worriedly. 

**Hiccup (cont): Uh, no. No, I don’t have any more.**

**_[The Night Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself in the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes… then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup’s lap._ **

A few people let out started laughter while others cringed in disgust. Meanwhile, the dragons were staring at the screen curiously, why was the Night Fury trying to feed the human hatchling? 

**_They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do._ **

“Wait… does he want you to…” Moana trailed off as Hiccup groaned and nodded, the others chuckled at this realization. 

**_Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. Toothless waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of slimy fish._ **

A few people gagged while others grimaced in disgust. 

**_He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him._ **

A few kids awed over this. 

**_Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless hisses and flaps off to crash on the other side of the cove._ **

“It’s like he’s trying to lose a hand” Astrid muttered in exasperation. 

**_He blasts the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature… and curls up on it like a giant dog._ **

“He’s like a dog” Jamie exclaimed cheerfully and few people chuckled as they nodded in agreement, while the Vikings scowled in disgust at the comparison. 

**_He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence… until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged rail. Toothless snaps at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.]_ **

“You are certainly persistent” Eugene remarked in amusement and Hiccup chuckled in agreement. 

**_[Dissolve to: Ext. Cove - Later]_ **

**_[It’s magic hour. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree._ **

“Trees are great places to nap, huh?” Jack remarked and Toothless nodded much to Hiccup’s amusement. 

**_He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. Close on a sketch of Toothless._ **

“That is so beautiful Hiccup!” Rapunzel gushes cheerfully and a bashful blush appeared on Hiccup’s face. 

“Thanks, Rapunzel” He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. 

**_Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing line in the sand._ **

“Is he trying to draw you?” Rapunzel asked excitedly and Hiccup chuckled. 

“I think so” He said as he rubbed Toothless’ head with a find expression on his face. 

**_He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless._ **

“You deserved that” Rapunzel teased and Hiccup chuckled in agreement. 

**_He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless._ **

A bunch of people sucked in shocked/fearful gasps at this.

**_Toothless snorts. Once again, they’re face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes._ **

“Are we going to watch Hiccup get his hand bitten off?” Ruffnut asked in morbid excitement and Astrid gave her a deadpanned look. 

“Hiccup still has both hands so obviously not” She stated which earned her disappointed groans from Ruffnut and Tuffnut. 

**_To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup’s hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.]_ **

“That was amazing” Jack said softly as he glanced between Hiccup and Toothless. A very powerful bond was just born between these two, something truly unbreakable. 

**_[Ext. Village -Night]_ **

**_[Gobber and the recruits are seated at eth top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.]_ **

**Gobber: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can’t deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because** **it wasn’t a month before another one of them took my leg.**

A bunch of people gave Gobber horrified looks but he just shrugged, losing a limb or two was pretty par for the course for a Viking. 

**Fishlegs: Isn’t it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

Quite a few people gave him slightly creeped outlooks, though there was also a few that agreed with him. 

**Snotlout: I swear I’m so angry right now. I’ll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I’ll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

Snotlout puffed his chest out smugly completely ignoring all of the exasperated looks he was getting. 

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

“How haven’t you maimed him yet?” Jack asked as he glanced at Astrid, who gave him an exhausted look. 

“Enormous levels of self-control” She replied and Jack snorted in amusement as he nodded in understanding.

**Gobber: (with a mouthful) Uh-unh. It’s the wings and the tails you really want. If it can’t sly, it can’t get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

A bunch of people shot Toothless shocked and heartbroken looks while Hiccup and Jack hugged him tightly.

**_[On Hiccup hiding his horrified look from the others._ **

Stoick scowled unhappily. 

**_Gobber stands and stretches.]_ **

**Gobber (cont): Alright, I’m off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who’ll win the honour of killing it?**

Nearly all of the Vikings shot Hiccup nasty looks, just how did we win that honour? 

**_[He hobbles off. The teens reflect]_ **

**Tuffnut: (very matter of fact) It’s gonna be me. (beat) It’s my destiny. See?**

**_[Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm]_ **

“Tuffnut” The twins’ mother said slowly in a deceptively calm tone of voice that made Tiffnut sweat nervously. 

**Fishlegs: (gasp) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

“No I did not” She hissed dangerously and Tuffnut shrunk into his seat fearfully. 

**Tuffnut: It’s not a tattoo. It’s a birthmark.**

**Ruffnut: Okay, I’ve been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

“You are in so much trouble when we get back young man” She stated and Tuffnut groaned disparagingly, he had been so confident that she would never find out about it. 

**Tuffnut: Yes it was. You’ve just never seen me from the left side until now.**

**Snotlout: It wasn’t there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

A bunch of people laughed at this. 

“That was a good one” Hiccup said as he grinned at Snotlout who blinked in surprise, he couldn’t remember a time when hs cousin actually smiled at him… it kinda felt nice. He quickly shook his to rid himself of that thought, Hiccup was a traitor he shouldn’t feel proud at making him smile. 

**_[Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.]_ **

**_[Dissolve to: Int. Blacksmith Stall - Moments Later]_ **

**_[Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It’s covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models._ **

“Is that your own little workshop?” North asked curiously and Hiccup grinned as he nodded. 

“Yeah, Gobber set it up for me so that I could work on my own projects without getting in his way” He explained and North nodded in understanding, all good tinkers needed their own space. 

**_He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.]_ **

“Are you doing what I think you're doing?” Jack asked and Hiccup smirked as he gestured to Toothless’ tail. Jack smiled as he saw the prosthetic, Hiccup was very clever. 

**_[Dissolve to: Int. Blacksmith Stall - Later]_ **

**_[Close on… a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They’re dropped onto the anvil, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup’s workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It’s a sketch of a mechanical fin.]_ **

A bunch of people gasped in awe while the Vikings scowled angrily at Hiccup. 


	10. HTTYD Part 7

**_[Ext. Hidden Cove - Dawn]_ **

**_[Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket._ **

“That things practically as big as you, how are you carrying it?” Eugene questioned. 

“Stubborn determination” Hiccup stated earning him chuckles from the others. 

**_He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.]_ **

**Hiccup: Hey Toothless.**

“Only you would name a dangerous beast Toothless” Snotlout muttered more to himself than anyone else as he shook his head in disbelief. His cousin was actually crazy there was no other explanation. 

**I brought breakfast. I hope you’re hungry.**

**_[Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.]_ **

A bunch of Vikings shot Hiccup dirty looks at this, that was their food how dare he share it with the enemy. 

**Hiccup (cont): Okay, that’s disgusting.**

**_[Toothless approaches, setting in to devour the feast.]_ **

“I don’t think Toothless agrees with you” Jack remarked in amusement and Hiccup just huffed in agreement with a fond smile on his face. 

**Hiccup (cont): Uh… we’ve got some salmon…**

**_[Toothless swallows it]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): … some nice Icelandic cod…**

**_[Swallows those to]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): … and a whole smoked eel.**

**_[Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.]_ **

A bunch of people laughed at this. 

**Hiccup (cont): No, no, no! It’s okay. Yeah, I don’t like eel much either.**

“Since when?” Stoick couldn’t help but mutter himself in confusion. 

**_[Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps_ ** **_his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): Okay. That’s it. That’s it, just stick with the good stuff. And don’t you mind me. I’ll just be back… here. Minding my own business.**

“Subtle” Jack quipped in amusement and Hiccup chuckled sheepishly.

**_[Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.]_ **

“Kitty!” Sophie announced cheerfully through her giggles and bunch of people chuckled in agreement while the Vikings scowled in annoyance. 

**Hiccup (cont): It’s okay.**

**_[Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless’ head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.]_ **

“Busted” Jack snickered and Hiccup simply rolled his eyes in amusement while a few people tensed worriedly. 

**Hiccup (cont): Okay… okay…**

**_[The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings._ **

A couple of worried gasps filled the room. 

**_Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.]_ **

**Hiccup (cont): (Pleased) There. Not too bad, It works.**

**_[Toothless bolts! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.]_ **

“Hiccup!” Rapunzel gasped in worry along side a few others. 

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry” Hiccup said reassuringly and Rapunzel eyed him up thoughtfully as if checking for herself before she nodded in acceptance. 

**Hiccup (cont): Woah! No! No! No!**

**_[Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately tips into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can’t correct his trajectory._ **

Jack tilted his head thoughtfully. 

**_Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.]_ **

Jack’s eyes widened in realization as he whipped his head to the side to look at Hiccup. 

“He can’t fly without you, can he?” He asked softly and Hiccup ran his hand down Toothless’ head as he nodded sadly. 

“I stole his ability to fly from him and I was only able to partially return it"He said sadly as he nodded Toothless closer to himself. Jack’s eyes softened as he placed a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay? What you did is more than enough” He said softly and Hiccup hummed in understanding as a soft smile appeared on his face. Toothless leaned up to nuzzle his face in agreement which made his smile grew a little bit more. 

**Hiccup (cont): (excited, terrified) It’s working!**

A bunch of people cheered excitedly at this while the Vikings scowled angrily. 

**_[Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs… high into the air.]_ **

“He’s going pretty far up” Moana remarked as she glanced at Hiccup nervously, what if he fell off? 

**Hiccup (cont): Yes! Yes, I did it.**

**_[He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold. They’re going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.]_ **

While a bunch of people gasped worriedly Hiccup simply flicked Toothless’ nose with a fond look on his face. 

“That was rude” He remarked to which Toothless just gave him a gummy smile which made him laugh. 

**Hiccup (cont): AAAAAGGGHHHH!**

**_[He bounces across the water’s surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball._ **

“It needs you to fly” Gobber remarked thoughtfully and a couple of Vikings perked up curiously if they could keep Hiccup away from the beast then it would eventually die. 

**_Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later._ **

**Hiccup (cont): Yeah!**

While a bunch of people laughed others just shook their heads in fond exasperation. Meanwhile, the Vikings schemed on how to separate Hiccup and the dragon for good. 


End file.
